Coulomb's law
by Harkkonen
Summary: Zoro no tenía idea del problema en que el Sanji se metería, después de que dejo que se el rubio se aventurase solo en el pueblo fantasma, una marca en el cuerpo del cocinero provoca el pánico del espadachín y este no deja de pisarle los talones hasta saber lo que sucedió. *No del todo Zosan.


**Titulo**: Coulumob's law

**Tiempo**: pre-time skip

**Tipo**: Despues del floriantriangle (Two-shot)

**Pairing**: Zosan (no totalmente notable)

**Notas**;

Volví con mis historias per turbantes; esta vez volví a meter al rubio en problemas que ni él quería; pero que se le va hacer?; Es algo corto interesante y tiene pocas teorías del mundo op (canon?); Si vos crees que no era necesario el pairing, puedo retirar la poca relación que se lee por algo más de amistad como nakamas; Supongo que algunos quieren leer algo como esto sin que haya algún toque ghei.(?)

**+++H+++**

Viejas pinturas y antiguos objetos sin valor eran lo que componían todas esas viejas mansiones y gigantes hogares donde parecía vivir todo un pueblo entero, todo lleno de telarañas y polvo, inclusive insectos y pequeñas alimañas se acostumbraron a vivir en el lugar, para desgracia del rubio, al perder una jugada de Janken* a manos de la tramposa de Robin, se vio obligado en examinar el lugar por sí solo, sin embargo el lugar no le daba buena espina al cocinero, quien tan solo se confiaría un poco más, si su capitán hubiera venido con él en su aventura.

Desde un principio el aviso del muelle advertía que el lugar estaba evacuado, pero a las lejanías podía verse una torre de vigilancia activa, tal vez al cargo de los habitantes restantes o fantasmas como la arqueóloga incluyo.

Aunque fuese de día el lugar parecía algo espeluznante, por así decirlo, no podía dejar de ver el suelo pues tenía que sacarle la vuelta a todo insecto, inclusive no podía darse la comodidad de tomar cualquier objeto que le llamase la atención, pues el chillido de las ratas le daba algo de asco, mientras transitaba lentamente por los pasillos, forzaba todas las puertas para dar un vistazo, una pena que la mayoría hayan sido habitaciones simples para huéspedes, el oji-azul decidió subir al tercer piso, donde los ventanales además de rotos, estaban bloqueados por varias tablas de madera, por la poca luz el cocinero dudaba un poco al introducirse al final, veía de reojo las escaleras que dirigían al último piso y luego observaba el gran y misterioso vestíbulo que al final tal vez podría dividirse en dos direcciones igual que los demás pisos.

El oji-azul esperaba que al menos unos de los chicos haya entrado a algún edificio más espeluznante, sin embargo, tal vez sus nakamas ya habían terminado y le esperaban afuera, o en el Sunny.

Y es que le había tocado el lugar más grande y arruinado por la naturaleza de la isla, tragando duro tomo una tabla de la ventana más cercana y le envolvió un pedazo del tapiz que colgaba de la pared, y para finalizar, lo prendió al verterle algo del combustible de su encendedor igualmente sancionándose de que le sobrara algo para un cigarrillo.

Al introducirse un poco, un olor extraño le golpeo, tal parecía que el olor provenía de las húmedas tablas, tenían un color verde por la constante humedad, en el piso sin explorar no había alfombra ni decoraciones, ni siquiera puertas en las habitaciones siguientes además de que ya no escuchaba ningún ser vivo, ante el pasar las primeras 2 puertas había total obscuridad en ellas, al entrar se percató de las varias mesas y conchas de Den-dens sobre ellas, tomando una en sus manos, la concha tenía una inscripciónAR**,** Dudando de su procedencia Tomo una de las innumerables que se encontraban ahí y la metió a su bolsillo, tal vez su querida Robin le instruiría después; El cocinero se dirigió a la siguiente habitación, la puerta estaba abierta pero la perilla no estaba donde debía, al entrar el fuego de la antorcha se volvió más nulo, parecía que el aire estaba más viciado de lo normal, limitando su estancia en el cuarto el rubio dio un vistazo rápido, las paredes estaban llenas de papeles y varios periódicos pegados a la pared, inclusive el techo se mantenía tapizado de ellos, todos incluían hechos históricos de la marina, una colección de sus fracasos;

Algunos de los títulos incluían "El escape del León Dorado", "Fuga de nivel menor en Impel Down", "Dragones celestiales hacen visita al East blue", "Quema de la biblioteca más grande del mundo", "Islas del cielo ocultas del mundo", varios de los títulos parecían ser publicados por el mismo medio, más bien parecía que quien fuera que estuvo en esa habitación los producía, pues una vieja máquina de impresión se encontraba arrumbada junto a la ventana de donde entraban las ramas de los árboles de afuera, las ramificaciones se acomodaron conforme al tiempo a la estructura del cuarto.

Tomando en cuenta el lugar, el rubio lo informo a sus demás Nakamas, quienes le esperaban con noticias importantes, dado que desde un principio estaba transmitiéndoles lo que veía a tiempo real, en el segundo piso decidió apagarlo, ya que los mudos gritos que daba el rubio a cada momento por culpa de los insectos le apenaban.

-Aquí Sanji, Estoy en el tercer piso, Zona este-

-Como va todo Sanji-kun- respondió una femenina voz.

-¡De maravilla Nami-Chawn!, solo reportando que encontré un lugar interesante, tomare algunas fotografías y las traeré al barco, aún falta un piso más y otras cinco habitaciones, tratare de llegar a la hora de la comida!-

-Suerte, Sanji-kun, Luffy ya está aquí y también Ussop junto con Chopper-

-¡Oi! Ser mejor que esos idiotas no toquen la despensa mientras no estoy- se quejaba el rubio mientras tomaba varias fotografías y abandonaba el lugar.

-Sanjii, ven rápido~~- medio cantaba el capitán mientras se tiraba en el suelo rogando por comida.

-Déjate de estupideces capitán, estoy ocupado- camino a la siguiente habitación, para tan solo percatarse de los cadáveres que yacían en el suelo, el cocinero dejo salir un jadeo de disgusto por la visión del lugar, al otro lado de la línea los demás lo interpretaron como si estuviera en peligro pero solo basto con las palabras del oji-azul para que se calmasen.

Sanji miro hacia otro lado que no fuera el suelo y vio en los estantes varias botellas, algo interesado el rubio salto los esqueletos y tomo una botella por su cuello.-Cosecha limitada AR- leyó, la fecha parecía ser de hace tiempo, rebasan por 10 años sus edad, un tanto contento el rubio informo que necesitaría ayuda para llevar todas las demás con él.

-¿¡Acaso dijiste Booze!?- grito el den den, babeando, obviamente el rubio sabia de quien era esa expresión.

-Creí que no llegarías hasta el siguiente día Marimo~- rio el rubio – Si lo quieres será mejor que traigas el vagón, es bastante y también hay barriles, les hare señas desde la ventana para cuando vengan- con ello colgó y el peli-verde se quedó con el insulto en la lengua, se emprendió en hacer lo que le dijeron y se llevó a su capitán consigo para ello.

Con el rostro entristecido el rubio dio un último vistazo a los desechos, tal vez sabían que morirían y lo hicieron degustando de algo fatal, pensó para sí mientras dejaba el camino abierto para distinguir el lugar de los demás.

Esforzándose en terminar rápido, dio un breve vistazo a los demás cuartos, vacíos, llenos de moho y árboles que crecieron por dentro, tragando duro el rubio observo como la antorcha se apagaba mientras daba al final del pasillo, sorprendido un poco, observo como el lugar terminaba en una sola puerta, inclusive el cocinero se percató que esa zona no estaba siendo destruida por el tiempo, estaba intacta, el tapiz parecía recién puesto, y la última ventana, aunque no tuviera cristal no se arruino como las demás.

La antorcha se apagó, justo en el lugar donde entraba algo de luz natural, sin darle importancia, dudaba un poco en girar la perilla, la cual igualmente aún se mantenía estable y sin rasguños como las demás.

Dando unas breves estocadas con la punta del pie contra el suelo, se preparó para enfrentar cualquier cosa que parecía seguir viviendo ahí, pego su oído tratando de percibir algo, pero solo se escuchó como el viento entraba por lo que probablemente era una ventana abierta.

Al no observar sombras al ras de la puerta, tomo la perilla con fuerza y la empujo lentamente, el brillo del sol aún era fuerte para su vista, parpadeando varia veces observando el interior, el lugar se extendía como si de toda la mansión se tratase y su altura era el triple.

Perturbado del rubio por el estado del lugar le implicaba más cuestionarse a quién diablos le pertenecía.

Al introducirse, observo los múltiples estantes con libros y piezas de maquinaria entre los niveles de los estantes, el rubio camino al fondo del lugar lentamente, se acercó a una de las ventanas y retiro la cortina dejando que la luz hiciera de las suyas e iluminara el espacio restante, al observar los títulos de la cartografías, tomo una y se dirigió al escritorio junto a la entrada, el mueble era bastante inmenso, exagerado para una antropometría regular, se acercó y deposito el pergamino sobre el mueble y observo perturbado como la puerta se había cerrado sin ruido alguno.

Mirando nervioso el objeto inanimado, percibió el aliento de alguien más.

-Me temo…Blackleg… que esto es una grosera intromisión- la voz tan calmada y pausada le hizo sudar, tales frases y la manera de pronunciar su nombre le brindaban frio a su cuerpo, el oji-azul se quedó congelado mientras escuchaba los breves pasos que se acercaban hasta él.

El oji-azul tratando de calmar su sorpresa, volteo lentamente hacia el dueño del lugar.

El gigante hombre que había sido el culpable de llevar al espadachín de la tripulación hasta el límite se encontraba frente a él, su silueta intimidante le hacía honor al hecho de ser un sabueso del gobierno. El pacifista**,** sujetaba su preciado libro con la intención de volverlo a hojear, pero el rubio aun sorprendido no le quitaba la mirada de encima, y es que el siguiente movimiento de ambos decidiría si sería un enfrentamiento salvaje o una despedida inmediata.

'_Este maldito hombre-repelente, no creí que lo volveríamos a ver…'_ Sanji aun sudando por la tensión de ambos, sin contestar, se preparó para atacar, esta vez estaba en condición de enfrentarle y ahora sabía que lugares evitar para eludir las zonas donde el acero le protegía.

Reaccionando más rápido que los movimientos de las manos del Ouka, el cocinero giro sobre uno de sus pies y lo incendio tratando de que el calor hiciera algún efecto en el cuerpo del ciborg.

Retirando una de sus manos de su libro, el Ouka utilizo su habilidad para retener el ataque ardiente del oji-azul mientras su otra mano golpeo el lado izquierdo de su cintura.

El repelerlo provoco que chocase contra uno de los libreros, el estante gigante se tambaleo dejando caer varios objetos sobre él, el rubio ya creía que Kuma tendría algún rayo láser apuntado contra el sin embargo, el Bartholomew solo le vio indiferente, no estaba contra atacando, con ello dedujo que algo estaba más raro, la teoría de Sanji; de que si se volvían a topar con el tipo, seria el momento en que se llevase la cabeza de él y la de Zoro por haberse entrometido en su misión para la eliminación de Luffy.

Sim embargo le daba algo de rabia que el Shichibukai se sentase frente a su escritorio y siguiera con su lectura ignorándolo.

-Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que alguno de ustedes me encontrara, observe como su barco se acercaba a la isla la noche anterior- Las tranquilas palabras dejaban perplejo al rubio quien siguió atento escuchando.

-Aún no he regresado a Marineford para reportar la muerte de su primer oficial-

La sola mención del último suceso a causa del Ouka tan solo provocaba que Sanji se llenase de más odio que el que ya tenía contra él, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que Kuma no se enterara que el marimo aún seguía dando batalla.

-Lo medite un poco- hablo el Shichibukai - Ya que estas aquí Blackleg, supongo que poder aprovechar tu presencia antes de que me arrepienta y lleve alguna de las cabezas de tus nakamas al gobierno- Suspiro y miro el cuerpo del rubio que yacía aun en el suelo – Se supone que cuando hago algo como eso, la Marina deja de molestarme mientras hago mis compromisos….no es nada personal...- se levantó y se acomodó al mismo nivel que el rubio…

Sudando frio el rubio se sentó y encendió otro cigarrillo esperando por la propuesta, con el perfil bajo trataba de procesar la palabras del Ouka, si se oponía y era momento de entregarse al menos quería saborear algo de nicotina en su boca.

-Oiii Sanji,¿donde estaaaasss?- la melodiosa voz del capitán dejo petrificado al cocinero, aunque Kuma solo reconoció la segunda voz, la cual reclamaba también la ubicación de su nakama, tomando la intromisión en cuenta, Bartholomew solo volvió a suspirar mientras sus lentes brillaban con malicia.

El hombre-oso ojeo un poco su biblia que siempre llevaba en mano y saco un pedazo de papel -Toma, sé que aceptaras en volvernos a encontrar- Sanji lo tomo de mala gana y lo guardo en su cajetilla de cigarrillos, no tenía idea de lo pasaría si le seguía el paso al Ouka pero al menos, Zoro ya no estaría bajo presión y Luffy no se enteraría, pues, si se llegasen a encontrar su capitán pediría pelear por la seguridad de sus nakamas.

-Espero verte al anochecer-

Lo que le siguió fue que sintió la palma de una de las manos de Kuma sobre él, el dolor punzante en su cintura le dejo petrificado, al cerrar sus, el cocinero reacciono segundos después tan solo para darse cuenta de que se encontraba a orillas de las escaleras del segundo piso que daban al pasillo del primer piso, aun sin controlar su postura uno de sus pies bajo al primer escalón; lastimada mente la madera se rompió, el zapato del rubio se atoro entre la podrida madera que lo llevo a dar un pase gratis a la inconciencia.

**++H++**

Su cabeza parecía que no dejaba de dar vueltas, se sintió mareado y asqueado por el sabor que tenía en la boca, sabia a aceite o grasa, le daban unas ganas de escupir esa sensación o lavarse los dientes lo más pronto posible, trato de levantarse por sí solo pero un dolor punzante en su cintura lo devolvió a acostarse, mediante el dolor crecía el rubio se retorcía y sostenía la zona herida, después de haber soportado el sufrimiento rechinando los dientes y con un escalofrió observo como la puerta de la habitación de los chicos se abrió, dejando ver a un Tanuki corriendo hacia él y junto a un peli-negro algo preocupado.

-¡Oii, Sanjii!, ¡al fin despertaste!, ¿Ves, Chopper? te dije que no te preocuparas, ahora ya puede preparar la comida-

-¡Luffy! No seas tan egoísta necesita descansar-

-Dime Sanji, ¿Sabes que paso antes de que te desmayaras?, los chicos te trajeron inconsciente-

'_Ellos… no se dieron cuenta de él' _se dijo algo aliviado el rubio, ahora era trabajo suyo mantener el secreto para no cundir pánico.

-No lo sé doctor-san, tal vez debió ser algo de la mansión, supongo que me tropecé- narro un tanto torpe el rubio, si pensaba un poco en la causa sospecharían, sin embargo un error como ese no era típico en él.

-No creí que el cocinero fuera tan estúpido como para que un golpe lo noqueara- dijo un peli-verde que se mantenía apoyado en el marco de la puerta mientras un reno bailaba por los cumplidos a pesar de no haberlo tratado aun.

-Bien si no me crees entonces no lo hagas- cambio de humor rápidamente

-Tal vez se espantó con algún insecto y choco contra el suelo, pero no lo quiere admitir - se burló Ussop por detrás del peli-verde, quien no salía de tener el rostro sin emoción alguna. Como si él se hubiera dado cuenta de la mentira.

-¡Cállate bufón de nariz larga!- grito sonrojado _´perfecto, algo vergonzoso me salvara´ _- No fue mi culpa que un maldito puñado de palomillas me hicieran correr, pisara un hoyo en el suelo y me diera de nueces en el suelo- grito con los ojos cerrados evitando ver como sus nakamas aguantaban la risa y soltaban lágrimas de felicidad.

Al abrirlos Ussop, Luffy y Chopper salieron corriendo afuera para reírse a todo pulmón, pues imaginarse a Sanji corriendo como una niñita y tropezarse podría decirse que se incluiría a las nuevas imitaciones de nakamas para el capitán.

Sanji un tanto aliviado suspiro, pero no se percató que el espadachín cerró la puerta y se fue.

**++H++**

Parecía ser amable por parte de los chicos que lo dejaran descansar en paz, a pesar de que se hubiera levantado casi la hora del almuerzo, no se tomó más de dos horas descansando como los demás creían, el cocinero solo pensaba como soportar el dolor de su encuentro, bajo de su hamaca y reviso su bolsillo en su pecho, pero se percató de que no había ninguno, al ver sus mangas se percató de no tenía ninguna sino que eran más cortas; el cocinero traía puesta su camisa con las palabra Genclecook y un pantalón blanco que le llegaba debajo de sus rodillas, el mismo podría jugar que salió a su aventura luciendo su camisa carmesí de mangas largas junto con un chaleco café, complementado con sus pantalones de vestir negros, le extraño bastante el cambio automático de ropa..

¿Quién de los chicos se habría molestado en cambiarlo?, su nariz dejaba brotar un pequeño hilo de sangre ante la inmediata deducción de que sus damas lo habían tocado mientras dormía lo cual justificaba lo que pasaba en sus sueños sucios.

Obviamente desde el momento en que paso de vestíbulo a vestíbulo su ropa se impregnaba con el olor a viejo y se ensuciaba por cualquier cosa con la que se topaba, Sanji volvió a ver sus ropas y lentamente subió su camisa hasta su pecho, al bajar la mirada se percató de la marca que yacía en su cadera, las misma de donde recibía punzadas dolorosas.

El impacto de la Pad Hou.

El único que no estaba cómodo con las respuestas del rubio era Zoro, el hombre del haramaki debió haber sido quien le cambio de ropa, el muy sin vergüenza se daba sus privilegios sin consentimiento del rubio, aunque el cocinero siempre sabía que todo lo hacía con buenas intenciones, su relación se había fortalecido desde el gran incidente dentro del Florian triangle; desde el momento en que la tripulación decidió atravesarlo sufrían espantos múltiples, dudaban de la realidad por culpa de la aparición de monstruos extraños, y su estrés aumentaba cada vez que el amanecer se acercaba poco a poco a causa del secuestro de sus sombras y como no olvidar el suceso que etiquetaría a la espeluznante isla, el sacrificio del primer oficial; No podían olvidar las heridas y la cicatrices que toda su aventura dejo puesto que ni el podría desconocer las cicatrices que el Ouka dejaba.

El oji-azul debía admitir que los sentimientos de ambos no tenían lugar en el campo de batalla; puede que haya descubierto lo que obtuvo en su paseo, pero de alguna manera el espadachín pediría respuestas; las cuales tendría que contestar sabiamente después de haber cruzado la puerta.

**+++H+++**

***Janken**: Escuche por ahí que así le dicen al piedra, papel o tijera.

Everybodyyy; ya que este es un two-shot la continuación es para la otra semana mientras estoy trabajando en "Who once were héroes"; y si no hay actualización de ello puede que suba el One-shot de "Leyenda prometida"; Toda una ola de Zosan~.

Y los demás fics si tienen futuro alguno; solo que tengo problemas en los finales y climaxs.

Grazie por leer

**Harkkonen**

**Bluelionel'13**


End file.
